Too Far to Turn Back
by urban-ism
Summary: After Sean leaves, Emma and Jay form a relationship. It's an unstable relationship, but it's still something they both depend on. Sean returns in the midst of all the mayhem... what happens next? RR - EmJayEman ff
1. This Addiction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own degrassi, nor any of the characters. I love the show, though!

**Title: Too Far to Turn Back**

**Summary**: After Sean leaves for Wasega - Emma and Jay form a relationship. It's unstable, but it's still something. Months later, Sean returns. What happens next? (EmJay and Eman fanfic)

* * *

"At least let me give you a ride home." Jay smiled looking at Emma. 

Emma shifter her wight to her right leg and then crossed her arms. She already felt stupid for what she did with Jay in the van. This wasn't even the first time - it's been multiple times. In the past weeks. In the past few weeks since Sean has left Emma's made choices that she never in her right mind thought she would.

Jay kept smiling, "So?" He waited for Emma to reply, but she was too far in deep thought, "It's a ride home... I promise. No games." He said snapping Emma out of her haze.

"I can walk." Emma began to walk past Jay.

He stopped in front of her, "Whoa... there's a full moon, and dangerous boys out there... you know, lurking in the ravine." He said as he slowly put his hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't want anyone to hurt my favorite player." He said slowly in a mysterious voice.

Emma was more than disgusted by what he just said and pushed his hand away. She began to walk off. Jay followed her.

"Good, my cars this way." Jay tried to keep up with her fast pace, "I'm starting to feel used." He laughed. Emma just ignored him and continued walking.

Jay noticed Emma's eyes tear up, "Em.... I was just kidding. Even if you were using me, I wouldn't care" He still dind't get any words to come from Emma's mouth, "Ok... so that didn't sound right..."

Emma stopped walking and quickly turned to Jay, "Don't call me Em... Call me nature girl... I don't care..." She tried to look away from Jay.

"Let me give you a ride home." He sounded a bit sincere, but if he was, it was only because he felt bad for her.

Emma stood looking around for a moment and then got into his car. The whole entire car ride was completey silent. Neither of them talked to each other. There was the constant occasion when Jay would look over at Emma, but she was so clsoed up that she wouldn't let anything disturb her deep concentration on thinking.

Emma sat in Jay's car waiting to get home. Her arms were crossed and it was almost as if she was sitting in the corner trying to hide, except she was in the passenger seat, staring out of the window as tree's and unfamiliar houses passed by. The car stopped in front of her house. Emma gave one last look to Jay and then opened her door to get out. Jay opened his door and got out but leaned on his car and looked out at Emma as she began to get out of his car.

"So..." He said. Emma stood looking at him, "Tomorrow?"

Regardless of the fact that EVERY outing with Jay was quite similar to this - filled with emotional breakdown's and regret - then why couldn't Emma resist?

"Yeah. Same time... don't tell anyone." Emma slowly turned to walk away. She pusher her hair back behind her ear.

"I think I know the rules by now..." Jay laughed and went back into his car and drove off.

Emma sat at the edge of her bed as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. She layed her head down on her pillow. She tried her best to fall asleep, but she just couldn't do it. Flashbacks of the things she and Jay have done with each other rang in her thoughts. Not every night was like this, after being with Jay. Sometimes she could easily go home, no regrets. Other times she felt like it was the end of the world. Regardless of how she felt at the end of the day, she knew it was mistake. Endless nights of crying herself to sleep. This isn't how she pictured her life. Sex games with Jay wasn't what she expected with her life either.

WIth grades slightly slipping, Emma was still succeeding in school. The drop in grades was noticable, but it could easily hide behing the fact that this has been a tough year for her. School shooting. Watching Sean leave. No one could expect Emma to be spending her nights with Jay. No one knew. No one expected it. No one was to know. Especially not Alex, Jay's girlfriend.

By day Jay was with Alex... then at night, his time went to Emma. Alex worked nights, so it all seemed to work out.

Thoughts of Sean were slowly slipping. Emma rarely thought of him- or maybe she was just denying the fact that he was gone. Whatever was going through Emma's mind, was for only Emma to know. She had separated herself from the world. The closest thing in Emma's life now was her confusing relationship with Jay... which she felt was wrong, but couldn't resist. It was like an addicition. While Ashley and Craig had their music, JT and Liberty had the school play, Manny had Spinner, Spike and Snake had Jack to tend to, Ellie had her cutting (she supposedly stopped...) who was left for Emma, she thought.

By the time she finished all this thinking, her alarm went off.

"Em! You're late!" Emma heard her mom yelling at her.

Emma got up and got ready to leave for school. She passed by her mom to leave for school.

Her mom glared at her, "Third time in two weeks... Emma, I'm worried about you."

Emma continued walking out of the house carelessly, "Whatever." She slammed the door behind her.

Emma walked into Media Immersion class incredibly late. She had the look of complete annoyance on her face. She looked like she was ready to yell at the world.

Mr. Simpson noticed her enter class, "Nice of you to join us Emma."

JT laughed, "Don't you guys live in the same house? Except you were here an hour ago, and Emma's 32 mintues late for class."

"Shut up JT." Emma rolled her eyes and then sat down. She felt all eyes on her, "So? Didn't class start?" She snapped.

Snake tried to avoid her snippity attitude, "Emma... please.. do welcome Sean back to our class." This brought the look of death on her face.

"Sean." She said as a statement, not a question. She slowly turned her seat and saw Sean about 5 seats behind her. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Emma slowly looked at the ground and turned back to the front.

Mr. Simpson continued on with class.

Emma didn't know how to react. She never thought she'd see him again.... at least not this soon. If she was ever going to see him ,she thought she would have to visit him at Wasega. This definitely caught her off guard. In the remainder of class all her thoughts were of what she was going to do. How she was going to talk to him. What the would talk about. Did he know about herself and Jay? What was he doing back in Degrassi? She didn't turn around once during the rest of class time.

Sean glanced over at Emma few times, hoping she would turn around. But not one look came from her.

Once the bell rang, Emma flew out of class in a hurry.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first real Emma fic. So we'll see how it goes. Please Read and Review if you'd like me to continue!**


	2. Figure it Out

Sean gathered his newly formed class schedule and his books and sprang up from his chair. He wasn't in as much of a hurry as Emma was to get out of class - but he did assume that Emma's quick get a way was due to his presence in class.

Mr. Simpson put his hand out in front of him for a handshake, "Good to see you back Sean... class just wasn't the same without you." Sean shook his hand.

"Good to be back." Sean shrugged smiling, "I guess?" He walked out of class.

Leaving the room he saw Ellie walking by and caught up with her, "Are we ok?"

Ellie stopped walking when she reached her locker, "Sean. We're fine." she said without looking at Sean. She paid full attention to her locker combination, which she obviously couldn't open. She turned to Sean in frustration, "Honestly. We are.... like you said... no regrets, right?" She seemed calmed.

Sean nodded his head, "Yeah, no regrets." He paused. He could see how much Ellie was in pain, "If you ever need anyone..." He was cut off.

"Yeah. You.. friends." Ellie nodded, "I'm sorry. I have to go." Ellie gave Sean one last look like she didn't want to walk away, but she knew she had to. She walked off leaving Sean leaning on the locker alone.

When Sean came back to Degrassi, he went to visit Ellie first. She was the first one to know he was back. Next was the school. He went to Ellie first because he didn't want to put her though more pain than she needed to be in. Breaking up with her first his first priority as he came back to Degrassi. Rather than leading her on he knew that breaking up first was what he had to do. Yeah, he loved Ellie, but he wasn't IN love with her the way she wanted him to be.

As Emma reached the corner of the hallway she almost bumped into Jay. Jay looked directly at her since he was right in front of her. They were almost touching. Emma tried to turn her head away as she kept the strap of her messenger back pack from falling off her shoulder.

"Don't get her angry Jay... she might make a petition." Alex laughed as she sprang around from behind Jay. Jay took one small step back from Emma as Alex held on to his arm.

Alex smiled, "So Emma... good news, huh? You must be ecstatic."

"What?" Emma looked at Alex. Jay had no idea what they were talking about.

Alex just laughed, "Yeah, I have to go... I'll see you in a bit ok?" Alex kissed Jay and she walked away.

Emma started walking past Jay but he turned and walked with her, "What was that about? Good news? What are you guys like buddy buddy now? Cause I thought you said for us to be... you know... you can't be friends with Alex."

Emma stopped and quickly looked around to see if anyone, anyone at all, heard what he just said, "Shut up Jay."

"Calm down... i didn't even say anything." His face cringed, "Why are you so" -- he couldn't finish his sentence as Emma interrupted him.

"He's coming." Emma's face grew worried.

Jay turned around to see what was going on and finally realized what Emma was so jumpy about, "Cameron! Back from the grave...."

Sean laughed and did a head nod, "Sup."

Jay smiled at Emma. Emma tried to smile at Sean, and she did, but it was a shy/scared type of smile. Emma gave both Jay and Sean worried looks and then turned and walked away. Luckily for her, the doorway to get outside was right behind her. She left.

"What was that about?" Sean watched Emma walk off, "Still messing with Emma, huh? I see some things never change." He laughed.

Jay just laughed along with Sean. He loved the fact that Sean had no idea exactly how things have changed, and how he was messing with Emma, "She's a tough one." Jay laughed, "So Wasega... back for good?"

"Most definitely."

Jay and Sean walked off catching up on things.

It was nearly the end of the day and Sean was getting out of shop class. He walked over to his locker and realized he didn't even need anything from it. Turning he saw JT and he decided to walk over to him.

"Hey."

JT looked around confused, "Hey." He said awkwardly.

"So... how's... things?" Sean tried his best to make conversation.

"I'm sorry... do you have me confused with someone?" JT stood confused.

"No." Sean looked at him, "Just thought I'd be a friend and say hi."

"Be a friend and say hi... yeah, definitely you... Sean Cameron, official friend of JT's." JT continued to rummage through his locker, "Welcome back by the way.... on behalf of everyone who was sad to see you go." You couldn't tell if there was sarcasm in that, but Sean didn't really care.

"Oh...." JT empasised, "I get it.... You want info on Emma."

"No...." Sean tried to hide.

"It's ok, really." JT shut his locker and put on his backpack, "Emma."

Silence grew between them. Sean stood waiting for JT to continue with his sentence, but he didn't.

"How is she? Is she mad at me?" Sean blurted.

"I wouldn't know.... I barely talk to her these days, she's been kind of out of it. Me, Manny, Toby, Liberty... none of us have really hung out with her. Since you left, actually. Maybe she is mad at you... but I wouldn't know."

Sean lifted his eyebrow's, "Great."

JT anayzed Sean, deciding whether he should even bring this up to him, "Don't be one to believe it.... but there are some rumors." JT began, "They don't sound right, but I mean, a rumor's a rumor."

"Rumor?"

"About Emma... I've heard she's been seen around the Ravine." JT made a face.

"She's always at the ravine." Sean said.

"At night." JT didn't want to mention that.

"At night...." Sean stated. He looked at JT again and chuckled, "At night?"

JT nodded his head, "Rumors. Stupid rumors"

"Do you believe it?" Sean asked.

JT didn't know how to answer. He squinted his eyes as he though about this, "Um. I don't know. It's probably just a phase. You saw how she was in class?" They both looked at each other and then JT walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Revelation

Thoough the last bell had rung, school wasn't over for Sean. He had to spend half an hour in the M.I lab just to try and catch up to where the class was up to in the lesson plan. Half an hour wasn't enough time, but Mr. Simpson only had half an hour to attempt to review everything Sean had missed.

As Mr. Simpson waited for Sean to enter his classroom, Emma walked into class.

"Em, hey... I never got your essay." Mr. Simpson said calmly, in a good mood.

Emma put her backpack down, "Right...." Emma had completely forgotten to do it, "It's an essay on Media Immersion. Why don't you just quiz me right now, or i can just tell you my essay now." She tried to excuse her incomplete assignment.

Snake sat on his desk and folded his arms, "You didn't do it." He paused as he gave Emma a look, a teacher look, "You've had so much time to go out, and you haven't got the time to write a two page, double spaced essay on something you know extremely well." He was disappointed in her.

"On M.I... who really cares?" Emma didn't like the fact that he was being an authority figure over her, "dad."

"What's with the attittude? Maybe your mom can tolerate it, but I'm not. You have the assignment tomorrow, on my desk. And if there's anymore late assignments then your grounded." Snake retorted.

Just then Sean entered. Emma didn't notice since her back was to the door.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine." She paued, "I'll have it for you... tomororw, Mr. Simpson." She empasized the Mr. SImpson part as she spoke. Sean put his back in the seat next to him and Emma finally noticed she wasn't the only one in the classroom talking to Snake anymore.

Sean had no idea what was going on, and didn't really understand Emma's attitude, "Should I go?"

Snake got up from his desk, "No, your right on time. And you WILL be caught up with the rest of the class. If you fall behind, you can thank Emma."

"What?" Emma turned quickly to Snake.

"Emma, you'll be spending the next 45 minutes helping Sean on ever lesson he's missed since he left. I expect this to be good... you'll get some extra credit points for this, that way your grades don't fall to far down." Snake was annoyed, but he was an adult and he knew he had to stay calm.

Emma turned and looked at Sean sitting down at the first computer station. She slowly walked over to the seat next to him and sat down.

Sean turned to Emma and broke the silence, "Hey." He smiled. When he smiled, Emma couldn't help but smile back. There was this good energy coming from Sean. He was different. Maybe he wasn't completely different, but there was a content vribrant feel when you were around him.

Mr. Simpson glanced over at the two once, after he saw Emma smiling heleft the classroom to go to the faculty lounge. This was probably the first time he'd seen Emma truly smile in a long time.

30 Minutes passed by. Who would have known that Emma did spend her time teaching Sean all the things he missed instead of trying to catch up with each other.

Sean was bored of learning, "How are you?"

Emma took her eyes off the computer and looked down at her hands, "I'm fine." She looked up at Sean, "How are you?"

He nodded, "Fine." Sean looked at the computer, "You know I'm not going to remember half of this, right?" He smiled.

Emma laughed. They both began to laugh, "It's the truth." Sean laughed along with her.

Mr. Simpson entered the classroom again, "So... how's it going?"

"Emma's a genius." Sean said as he leaned back into his chair. Emma smiled as she watched him lean back.

Mr. Simpson smiled as he watched Emma focusing her attention on Sean. He could tell that she was happy. Maybe it was a temorary feeling, but for the first time in months, Emma looked normal again.

Mr. Simpson began to say something, "So Sean... what are your plans for today?"

Emma knew where he was getting at. She knew he was going to invite Sean to dinner. She couldn't let that happen, "I'm sure he's busy... and plus, I'm going over to JT's... he wanted help for the spring play. Since Dracula's done... you know."

Sean focused his eyes on Emma. He remembered the conversation he had just had with JT. JT said that he hasn't hung out, nor talked, to Emma in a very long time.... but WHY would Emma lie? He didn't want to read much into this because he didn't want to over-analyze the situation. There was a chance that JT could be wrong. But he could also be right, Sean thought.

Emma got up and left the room. Sean hurried to catch up with her. He came up from behind her and they were walking side by side. She turned her head to him and smiled.

"You've been a lot of attitude today." He said curiously. He felt like they were out of their awkward welcome back stage.

Emma stopped smiliing, "Yeah. Grades slipping. But lifes ok."

Sean looked at her, "You sure you're ok?"

Emma didn't know where Sean was trying to go in this convo, "What do you mean am I ok? I would know, right? I'm Emma...."

"Yeah." He wanted to change the subject, "Do you want to hang out?"

Emma stopped walking and looked at Sean.

Sean looked at her confused, "No strings...."

Emma didn't want to say no, "I can't. I'm going to JT's remember?"

Sean nodded in agreement. He wanted to believe her, but he didn't know what to think. He'd been at Degrassi two seconds and he had no idea whether rumors were true, or if it was just Degrassi making life more complicated than it had to be.

Later that night, Sean was sitting in his new apartment. His parents had it leased for him. They were on good terms now, but his parents stayed back at Wasega because it was their home. Degrassi had become Seans new home and they knew he belonged there. He wanted to be at Degrassi. He decided to go out for a walk... coincidentally he found himself at the Ravine. Sean knew what went on at the Ravine during the hours of the night, so this wasn't a surprise for him. He had actually come up here once, while he was dating Amy. Unfortanately that was the night Amy broke up with him. They didn't do anything in the Ravine - this was just her dumping place. Sean walked around not really knowing what he was looking for. He stood around the bonfire for a moment and then turned. He saw Jay coming out of a black van so he started to walk towards Jay. Jay didn't see Sean in sight anywhere, but he wasn't looking for him in the first place.

Jay came out ofthe van first. He looked around a bit before he completely opened the van door. He wasn't necessicarily trying to protect Emma, but he was trying to conceal her from anyone's eye because he knew if anyone found out then this rendevous with Emma wuld end. Emma came out of the van. Sean stopped walking towards them. He was in good distance from them, they could all see each other at this point - but the only one seeing anything was Sean. He stood shocked.

Jay and Emma were standing close to each other whispering something. Jay laughed, looking up and saw Sean. HIs smile vanished and Jay looked at Emma and back at Sean. Emma turned to see what Jay was looking at.

Sean wasn't 100 going to believe what he saw so he walked up slowly to the two.

Jay was the first to speak, "Cameron, hey."

Sean's eyes never came off of Emma's wrist. He saw the bracelet. Sean knew exactly what that meant. He looked at Jay and glared at him for a moment. He looked back down at the bracelet.

"Guess we're found out." Jay smirked.

Emma's face grew freightened by Jay's clamness about the situation. She quickly slid the bracelet as easily as she could, but it looked like she struggled a bit just to get it off. It fell to the ground. Jay stared at Emma in confusion.

Sean slowly turned in disappointment and anger all at once and began to walk away. He left speechless. Not one word. All that Emma and Jay were left with was the impact that Sean felt he made a mistake by coming back. Emma took a step towards him but she didn't know if she was allowed to follow him. Sean's pace grew faster and his strides grew longer. He didn't know how to feel. Emma wasn't his girlfriend, but she was still Emma. He didn't know if he could be angry, or if he should be hurt or what?

Jay tried to grab Emma's arm to talk her but she flinched as if it were the touch of death. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't know what to do. She was horrified. Not only did she feel regretful, but she felt like she had taken the wrong turn and she had no way to get back. She was freightened beyond belief. She didn't even take one last look at Jay before she instantly ran. But after Sean? That was something none of them knew. Emma was running....that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think so far? Keep reviewing!! Thanks**


	4. Purely Physical

Emma wasn't late for school the next day. She was seated in her sest before the bell rang, In fact, she was in her seat before any of the other students were seated. One by one the seats began to be less vacant. Sean entered the classroom. He saw Emma as he entered. By the time Emma noticed him in the room, he shifted his eyes to find an empty seat. Coincidentally, it happend to be in the front, near Emma. Not directly next to her, but behind her at the parallel table.

"Project time." Mr. Simpson said as he passed around a rubric of the partner list. He partnered Emma and Sean together, "Now, everyone. Sit by your partners and get to work. Directions are on the sheet. Sorry, but I cannot aid you in this project.. we'll see how it all comes through in the end. I'm the big man when it comes to excellent critiques." Mr. Simpson sat down.

Emma looked over at Sean figuring out some way to go over to him. His eyes were fixated on this partner rubric (sheet of paper). Emma watched him as she shot up from his chair and walked up to Mr. Simpsons desk. Emma got up to see what this was about.

Sean knew Emma was coming over, and this made him uncomfortable, but he decided to say what he was going to tell Mr. Simpson, "Uh.. this?" Sean held up the sheet of paper and looked at Emma, then back at Mr. Simpson, "Parters... won't work."

Mr Simpson looked at both Emma and Sean confused," Why?" Silence grew, "Just give me one reason and I can swap partners. One reason."

Emma turned her head to Sean quickly. She thought he might tell everything that happened.. Sean looked at Emma. He saw the hidden fear in her eyes and he looked back at Mr. Simpson, "Nevermnid." Sean walked back over to his computer station. Emma turned and followed.

She sat next to him. She was scared, "If you don't want to be my partner, I'll understand."

They were both talking loud enough for each of them to hear, and quiet enough so that no one else knew what the were talking about, "How about, I do the last half and you do the first half."He proposed.

Emma couldn't just talk about the project. She realized that the only she could work with Sean is if he wanted to, and she knew he didn't, "I looked for you last night."She looked at Sean. He focused his eyes on the computer.

After a while, he decided to break that awkward silence, "Was this before or after you got a bracelet?" Sean looked at her with a witty tone in his voice, "Jay's got ton of them.... colors too."

Emma moved in her seat, "that's unfair." She looked at him vulnerably.

Sean looked down at her wrists on the table, "Do you have every color?"

Emma moved her hands on her lap and looked at Sean without a response. She had doubles of colors and she knew she couldn't lie so she decided to not say anything at all. She avoided eye contact with Sean until he spoke again.

Sean didn't know what to assume. He was just being sarcastic about asknig if she had all the colors. He assumed she didn't. He didn't even want to assume she had really done anything with Jay.

Sean felt bad, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Emma looked up. He was apologizing and Emma couldn't speak. She was afraid that if she told the truth that he would hate her, but if she kept quiet - then she'd only fall into her own guilt.

They began to work on the project. Emma constanty thought about her guilt and Sean's apology. Why did he have to come back now? Why did he have to be there last night? Why did he apologize for it? Did he know that she earned that bracelet that fell to the ground? Or did he assume it was just like the first one she got - for free. Did Sean have an idea of what went on? She thought. She didn't know what to do.

After school Emma was walking down the hallways. Jay came out of the corner and looked around before he went up to talk to her, "Hey.... left kinda quick."

Emma moved her eyes away from him and shrugged.

Jay chuckled, "Oh, so Wasega comes back and all of a sudden Greenpeace changes her mind." He was annoyed by that, "You're not his girlfriend..."

Emma quickly looked at him now that she had an opening in what he was saying, "that's right, and you're not mine either."

"But I've been here for you." Jay stated.

"It's physical." Emma replied in regret.

Jay chuckled, "Why don't I believe that...." Jay wanted to make a point, "Emma?" He made sure to use her name.

Emma didn't understand what he was talking about.

Jay decided to reiterate it for her, "I never knew you were the type of girl who considered things 'just physical.'" Jay paused, "or are you?"

Emma wasn't. Everything she did had meaning, everyone she knew meant something to her, everything and anything meant something to her. Nothing was just purely physical. Nothing was meaningless in the life of Emma Nelson. She had no power over that.

"Look, fine." Jay stepped closer to her, "It wasn't 'just physical' for me... and I thought we were on the same page here... I guess I was wrong." Jay should have walked away, but he didn't. Something about Emma that drew him to her. He leaned in to kiss her and just as their lips were touching Emma flinched back.

"I should go." Emma said quietly. She walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming.... here's a glimpse of what's coming up: Sean and Jay finally encounter each other - only more intense.**


	5. Mind Vs Matter

As Sean walked down the front steps of Degrassi, he caught a glimpse of Jay just about to open his car door. Sean slowly started walking towards his friend, Jay. Sean was still in denial. He saw Emma last night with Jay, yes. But Emma and Jay? Emma and Jay at the Ravine? He didn't know how to analyze that whole situation. As far as he knew, he was curiuos about the whole thing, but he never beleived the unexpected.

Jay saw Sean coming up to him. Jay put on a defense. He thought Sean was extremely angry and was ready to take that anger out. As Sean grew closer it was if these two weren't friends. It was like meeting an enemy for the first time, face to face. Jay leaned on his car, "Cameron."

Sean nodded his head and stood silently looking at Jay's car, "You fixed it up, huh?"

Jay was a bit confused as he heard the first words to come from Sean's mouth. He leaned off his own car, "Yeah... minor details, but an improvement." He chuckled in relief.

Sean looked away from the car, "What?" He knew Jay was releived about soemthing.

Jay, "Nothing."

"No tell me..."

Jay saw that Sean was a bit cool. Cool in the sense that he was calm and in a good mood, "I just thought you were about ready to smash my head into my car. Not that I couldn't take you." Jay reassured him.

"Why would I do that?" Sean wasn't as naive as people thought. Sure, Sean didn't beleive what happened last night, but he had an idea. It was matter of beleiving what he saw versus not believing it, "Cause of you and Emma?"

By now Jay assumed Sean knew the whole story, "Well yeah."

Sean stood quietly gathering this thoughts. Now he beleived it... and he didnt like it.

"What's the matter? In some Emma withdrawal?" Jay laughed. Sean looked up.

Jay continued talking, "So much for me raggin on her long time ago... I just didn't know good she was." Jay laughed.

Sean didn't want to hear that last comment. He pushed Jay into the side of his car and held his shirt in his fists. Sean didn't know what he was doing, so he took a step back. Jay pushed him off him and brushed his shirt.

"Don't act like you didn't know... I'm sure she told you, ran to you... crying in tears... wanting the love of her life back." Jay rolled his eyes.

Sean shrugged, "And Alex is where?"

"Hey, hey...." Jay smirked, "I get two girls for the price of one. Can't fight that... and I mean, Emma was cool with it." Jay added the part with Emma just to anger Sean. But Sean didn't know what to do - he was beleiving every word and he didn't know how to react to it. Sean closed his fist and threw it right into Jay's face. Jay took a second to collect himself and he got ready to hit Sean back but Sean came back at him with another hit. Jay was back on his car, with Sean's fist right next to his face.

Jay pushed Sean off him again and hit in his stomach. That was all Jay was going to do - this fight wasn't worth it.

"Look, she's all yorus." Jay said in his face. He wasn't giving up on this fight, but he didn't want to fight it. He thought this fight was worthless because if he was fighting for Emma, he knew he would lose. He wasn't going to fight just to lose. He liked Emma, but there was always that barrier inbetween really having feelings for her and acting on them. Sean. Jay still loved Alex but he's not the type of guy to make his life about his emotions. Emma. Alex. He didn't care which one he had as long as he had one of them.

Sean wasn't saying much, "Whatever."

Jay got into his car but before he closed his door he said one last thing, "I was probably just the stand in anyway. Lucky me she never called me Sean." He rolled down his window and pulled something out of his pocket to hand to Sean. He held out a blue bracelet. The blue bracelet that Emma dropped the other night.

Sean didn't reach out for it. He just stared at it as Jay dangled it outside his window. Jay knew he didn't want to take it, but he couldn't resist holding it out as proof that he had something Sean didn't. Jay dropped it and it fell to the ground again. He drove away leaving Sean looking down at that bracelet.


End file.
